1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable universal serial bus (USB) memory device, and more specifically to a memory device that is thin so it can be easily adapted to mounted in pieces of a body, such as a frame of a belt, pendant, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Small and portable memory products have a variety of configurations, such as CF card, MS card, SD card and SM card to adapt to corresponding electronic devices. One portable memory product that is thumb shaped is an improved memory device for an electronic device, such as a computer.
With reference to FIG. 8, the thumb shaped memory device with a large memory capacity includes a housing (60), a cap (63), a driver IC (not shown) on a first PCB (70), a memory IC (81) on a second PCB (80) and a USB plug (90). The USB plug (90) is a standard and fixed size, and the thumb shaped memory device is five times the size of the USB plug (90).
The housing (60) has an upper shell (61), a bottom shell (62) and an opening (64). The first, second PCBs (70, 80) and the USB plug (90) are mounted in the housing (10). The second PCB (80) is mounted on the first PCB (70). The USB plug (90) is horizontally connected to a side of the first PCB (70) and a part of the USB plug (90) protrudes through the opening (64) in the housing (60). The USB plug (90) of the thumb shaped memory device inserts into a USB socket on a computer (not shown), and then the memory IC (81) and the computer (not shown) execute a dual storing procedure through the driver IC. The thumb shaped memory device is small than a 1.44M floppy disk so that the thumb shaped memory device is easily carried. In addition, most computer systems can support the USB protocol so that the thumb memory device can be read directly by the computer without specific driver software. The cap (63) covers and protects the USB plug (90) from dust.
The USB plug (90) protrudes from the housing (60) and increases the length of thumb shaped memory device. Further, stacking the first and second PCBs increases the thickness of the thumb shaped memory device. Although the thumb shaped memory device is smaller than a 1.44M floppy disk, the memory cards previously mentioned are smaller than the thumb shaped memory device. Whereby, the thumb shaped memory device is not small enough to carry easily. Furthermore, the cap (63) must be removed before the USB plug (90) can be inserted into the computer. Removing the cap (63) from the thumb shaped memory device may not be simply, and the cap (63) can be lost easily.
The present invention provides a portable memory device that is small and has many others additional functions to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a portable memory device for a computer that is only three times than a USB plug so that the portable memory can be easily carried.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a portable memory device with a dustproof cap that is convenient and easy to use will not be lost easily.